Eric Shepard Epilogue
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Follow the Ending of Eric and Tali!
1. Chapter 1

Eric Shepard

Spacer/Ruthless

Wrex Died on Virmire-Killed by Ashley

Kaidan Died on Virmire

Rachni Destroyed

Council Saved

ME 1- Tali Romanced

ME 2

Tali Exonerated/Romanced

Geth Sold to Cerberus

Synthetic gel applied

Collector base Kept/ Garrus/Samara/Zaeed/Thane/Miranda/Jacob/Jack died at the Collector base.

Relay Destroyed, No one was warned.

ME3

Turian Councilor Pleaded Shepard for assistance to secure Primarch 'Since Council denied of Reaper existence, and the now deceased Garrus' Palaven was left to rot.

In leaving Council space, Eric secured Alliances in other sectors, in receiving an email from Tali, Eric immediately headed towards the Migrant Fleet's position.

Reaper on Rannoch was destroyed, including Geth.

Cerberus Coup went active, hearing Ashley was in trouble, Eric headed for the Citadel.

Eric showed up just in time, Unfortunately for Ashley, due to the lack of contact she had with Shepard, she assumed Shepard was behind this, she took a shot at Shepard, but Shepard was pushed out of the way by Tali, who took a bullet in the gut. Shepard in anger took Ashley down, then leaving the Citadel with his wounded lover.

Tali survives the ordeal in surgery luckily, it could've been much serious with the infection if she hadn't had physical contact with Shepard. Before the final Charge to the beam, Tali revealed that she was pregnant, she told Shepard she didn't want to raise the child alone, Shepard assured her that they would be coming out of this alive.

Location Citadel.

Both Shepard and Tali were tossed up in the air inside the Citadel coming through the beam.

Shepard's armor was destroyed and Tali's suit had tears in it and her visor practically broken. Tali shook Shepard's body.

"S-Shepard, wake up…"

Eric's eyes opened up as he turned on his back to look at Tali.

"Tali… your visor… it's damaged…"

Hearing that Tali took her Visor off and smashed the broken pieces on the ground, causing Eric's eyes to widen.

"I'm fine, let's finish this the way we started it."

Tali offered a hand to help Shepard up, Eric grabbed her hand while she pulled him up.

"Together" Eric replied.

Tali wrapped an arm around Shepard to support her injured Leg, Shepard's left arm wrapped around Tali, while his right held his Carnifex.

Shepard observed his surroundings, looking at the pile of corpses in the corridors of the Citadel.

"This kind of reminds me of the Collector Base…. Do you think their building a Reaper?"

Tali looked at Shepard.

"Sure they bring them up here to be processed…"

Anger surged into Eric's mind.

"God Damn abominations…. Come on let's hurry up and get the arms open, and send the Reapers back to Hell."

A large door opened up in front of them. revealing an area on the Citadel they've never seen.

"Where do you think we are Shepard"

Shepard looked at the electrical Pylons on both his left and right.

"I don't know, I never seen this part of the Citadel before… The Pylons remind me of the Shadow Broker's Ship."

Tali's eyes widened hearing that.

"Keelah, don't remind me, I hated that ship…."

The Duo made their way up the ramp, and in to a room with a view of inside the Citadel, and a control panel. Tali made her way to the Control panel.

"Give me a second, I can get the arms open through this-"

Tali started to shake which made Eric give her a worried eye.

"Tali are you alright?"

Tali slowly turned to Shepard.

"Shepard- I can't - Move!"

Black Ink infiltrated Shepard's Vision, paralyzing him, making him unable to move. Behind him came the Illusive Man scarred, and looks like he escaped on a Dragon's teeth.

"I underestimated you Shepard… Control is the means to survival, Control of the Reapers, and you if necessary."

Tali's eyes began to shake, as they were now helpless and defenseless against the Illusive Man.

"Th-they're Controlling you!"

The Illusive Man turned towards Tali giving her a Demonic Smile.

"I don't think so 'Admiral'. "

Shepard Glared at him while trying to think of way to break free of this control he had over them.

"If you can Control the Reapers, why waste your time with us?!"

The Illusive Man turned his attention towards Eric.

"Because I need you to believe….. When Humanity discovered the Mass Relays…. When we learned there was more to the galaxy than we imagined…there were some who though the Relays should be destroyed. They were scared of what we'd find, terrified of what we might let in. But look at what humanity has achieved. Since that discovery, we've advanced more than the past 10,000 years combined…. And the Reapers will do the same for us again. A thousand fold….But only if we harness their ability to control."

Tali found the will to shake her head.

"No… We destroy them or… They destroy us!"

The Illusive Man turned his attention now at Tali.

"And waste this opportunity Never!"

Eric had to keep The Illusive Man's attention off of Tali.

"Or maybe your just so hungry for Power, that it's blinded you?"

The Illusive Man concentrated his attention on Shepard with a glare.

"No it's not that simple…"

"Isn't it?! Your willing to give up anything for Control." Shepard shot back.

The Illusive Man stepped closer to Shepard.

"If not me, then are you going to control the Reapers?"

Tali with her pleading eyes looked at the two.

"There's always another way…."

The Illusive Man stepped away from the two and approached the window by the controls.

"I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty; the Crucible will allow me to take control of them."

Eric glared at the Indoctrinated Cerberus Leader.

"And then What?!"

Again a Demonic smile appeared on The Illusive Man's face.

"Look at the power they wield, look at what they can do."

The Illusive Man made a fist, and Tali drew her gun placing it under her Jaw.

_NO!_

Shepard stopped him by trying to say something.

"Then Open the arms let the crucible dock!"

The Illusive Man turned to the control panel then to Shepard.

"I will…"

"Then do it!" Shepard Shot back

The Illusive Man put his hands on his face.

"I know it will work…"

"You can't can you, they won't let you do it?" Replied Shepard.

The Illusive Man charged in front of Shepard.

"No one's telling me what to do!"

Tali looked at Shepard then at the Illusive Man.

"Listen to yourself, You're… You're indoctrinated…"

The Illusive Man looked at both Shepard and Tali, while taking a step back, giving them both a hateful glare.

"no, No! The two of you, so self-righteous. Do you think power like this comes easy?! There are sacrifices!"

"You sacrificed too much…" replied Shepard.

The Illusive Man was clearly panicking, Shepard hoped to use that to his advantage.

"Shepard… I only wanted to protect Humanity, the Crucible can control them I know it can… I just-"

"Just let us go… and we'll do the rest."

The Illusive Man put his hand put to his forehead rubbing it.

"I… I can't do that Commander."

Tali glared at the Illusive Man.

"Bosh'tet Of course you can't… they own you now."

The Illusive Man grabbed Tali's Handgun from her hands which she was holding below her head.

"You… you'd undo everything I've accomplished, I won't let that happen."

"You're weak and Selfish because of you Humanity will suffer."

The Illusive Man took a step away from Tali.

"No! I saved Humanity!"

"No! You sacrificed us for your own selfish wants, your lust for control! "

The Illusive Man was now at the breaking point, of Shepard stating the obvious.

"No! NO!"

Eric gave off a Deviant Smile, practically egging the Illusive Man on.

"You were supposed to protect us and you failed."

The Illusive Man pushed Tali out of the way, but before he pointed his gun at Shepard, Tali Knifed him in the back of the Leg and Eric quick shot him. The Illusive Man now dead, Tali activated the console, opening the arms. Tali walked by Shepard sitting by him as the arms opened. Before their eyes lied Earth, the scenery was breathtaking.

"We did it Tali…"

Tali smiled while looking at Earth.

"Yes… yes we did… It's quite a view…"

Eric let out a weak laugh.

"Best seats in the house…"

"Keelah, it feels like years since we just sat down…"

Eric turns his head towards Tali.

"We've earned the rest Tali…"

Tali leans her head on Eric's shoulder, waiting for the Crucible to blow the Reapers to Hell.

"Shepard have you ever wondered how things would've been different… how our lives would've been different if this never happened…. I- I never had a family of my own Shepard, never had kids of my own… not until now..."

Shepard wraps his Left arm around Tali pulling her in Closer.

"There's plenty of time for that now…"

Tali looks down at her stomach.

"I hope the baby is Okay…"

"Oh I know it's okay…"

Tali looked at Shepard.

"How do you know?"

Eric gave out a weak smile.

"Our Kid's a Shepard, and that Shepard is going to fight thick and thin just to survive."

Tali smiled putting her head back on his shoulder.

"What about you Shepard, do you think were ready to be parents?"

"How hard can it be? I mean it's not like we would have to go on another Suicide Mission, plus I think Mordin is going to want to check on our future children for studies."

Tali let out a weak laugh, she leaned in to kiss Eric's kiss.

Both of them lost conscious as the platform took them up. A hologram approached the two, Tali was slumped over Shepard. They both awoke on what it look like where the Crucible was connected.

The Catalyst was a Reaper AI, the one who directed them. it offered Shepard three choices, Control, Synthesis, and Destroy.

Tali and Shepard took the Destruction of the Reapers, knowing this was fate, but sometimes… Sometimes Fate isn't as cruel as they would think….

Both of them woke up at the Ruins of London, hours later their bodies were discovered by an Alliance Patrol, both were taken to the hospital, and at the hospital was the crew of the Normandy.

Eric's eyes began to twitch open, by him on his bed was Tali, who had her arms around Shepard. The Crew came in through the door: Liara, Grunt, Kasumi, Javik, James, and Mordin.

"Hey guys…"

Tali sat up looking at Shepard.

"So Loco, Sparks, you survived the Citadel Blowing up… I guess your sweet pad is gone though… sorry Shepard." Stated James.

Eric waved his hand dismissing the thought from his head.

"It's alright, it wasn't permanent."

"So what's the plan Loco?"

Shepard sat up stretching his sore muscles.

"Well Tali and I are heading to Rannoch, I got a house to build for her."

Hearing that the crew looked like this would be the last time they would see each other.

"What, but this can't be the end, we're the Crew of the Normandy, we're all in this to the end." Stated James.

Grunt stepped in.

"That's right battle master, where ever you go, I go!"

The crew's faces had a similar idea too.

"Well, the only way for that to happen is on Rannoch… Uh Tali?"

Tali nodded her head.

"It's okay, but Shepard I want a big house if they're coming."

**Rate and Review for More!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eric Shepard Epilogue

Part 2:

The bond of the crew was tested, the bulk of them what they went through, thought this was the end of the Normandy crew. The crew's spirits were lifted when they would be coming to live with Shepard and Tali to continue the legacy. Eric sat up fixing his pillow, while the crew was just taking a moment to let it sink in…. they won….

"Guys…. It's done… The Reapers they're gone, ….. …. …. After all the friends we lost… the blood, the sweat, and the tears we put in to destroying the Reapers…. It's finally over."

Tali just leaned in closer to Shepard on his bed. Liara was remembering the adventure.

"Goddess it's been three years… to think I was such a dependent person on all of you, now look what I've become… I don't regret a second of it."

Kasumi looked at Shepard.

"Hey Shep, do you think this could've panned out differently, you know if we could've avoided the loss of friends?"

Shepard pondered on it, could the Suicide base panned out differently? What if Garrus didn't lead the second team with the seeker swarms, could he have survived that shot on his side? Or Kaidan, should he have saved him? What about Wrex?

"You know I ask myself every damn time when I close my eyes at night… to quote a friend when I asked her if she would start all over again with another family… 'In another time…. Another life', but in this life and time, this is how we ended up… for all God knows, I could have been indoctrinated..."

Tali gave Shepard a playful push.

"Keelah don't be silly Shepard, The Reapers aren't powerful enough to control your mind."

Grunt hit his hand with his fist.

"Ha! The fight was great Shepard, a shame it had to end!"

Eric situated himself on his bed, Mordin was about to say something about Shepard's health but was cut off when the door slid wide opened, Eric's eyes widened as he saw who it was… his mother Hannah Shepard.

"Eric!"

"Hey Mom…"

Hannah came over to Shepard's bedside giving her son a hug, before she broke off her hug she noticed his crewmember Tali'Zorah on the bed with him, which she gave Hannah an awkward wave.

"Hi Mrs. Shepard…."

Hannah gave Shepard a questioning look.

"Eric, why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

Eric situated himself so he was leaning his back against the bed railing.

"Sorry Mom, the imminent threat of disintegration must of distracted me from telling you of my love life."

Hannah turned to Tali, seeing she was extremely nervous to be meeting her.

"You must be Tali'Zorah, I heard about you on the Alliance News Network."

Hearing that Tali was about to respond, but Eric interjected himself in to the conversation.

"It won't be in a few months…"

Hannah's eyes widened hearing that remark from her son.

"Shepard do you mean?"

Tali was confused, she never really got to the ending of Human mating on the programs.

"Shepard, is this about the baby?"

That was the final straw for Hannah, she just collapsed, on to the floor. Eric just leaned over the bed to check on his mother, before turning to Mordin.

"Mordin can you make sure my Mom didn't just die of a heart attack?"

Mordin walked to Hannah's side, checking her vitals, leaving Shepard to hop out of bed, followed by Tali. Mordin finished his scans, and turned to Shepard.

"Don't worry patient just collapsed of shock, nothing too serious."

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched James place the Rear Admiral in the chair by the door. Eric sat up on the edge of his bed, stretching his muscles. Tali got out of the bed first, trying to help her boyfriend out of the bed.

Soreness jolted Eric's entire body, the pain from war began to pile up, but one thing kept Eric going, it was Tali… She never left his side, even back on Freedom's progress, she risked her position in the fleet, by abandoning her mission to join her Commander.

The occupants began to get up followed by Hannah Shepard regaining sight as she woke up.

"Eric, I'm sorry did Tali, say something about a baby?"

An hour later, Shepard checked out of the Hospital, heading to the Normandy, while avoiding the press, trying to land an interview. Heading on the ramp of the Normandy, Eric saw Hannah and Tali in a strong embrace, the scene caused him to smile.

"Tali, make sure you call me, when you arrive at Rannoch… I want to make sure you two get there…" Said Hannah.

"Hannah, you know, you can live with us, Shep—Eric, promised to build a big house, there will be plenty enough room for you."

Tali and Hannah broke the embrace, leaving Hannah to chuckle as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's a tempting offer, but unfortunately the Alliance still has me under service… when my service is up, I'll gladly take that offer again… take care sweet heart, and tell me when Eric pops the question."

Hearing that term from Hanna, Tali cocked her head in confusion, but before she could ask Hannah, she was already down the ramp, heading into the Kodiak, waiting for the Rear Admiral. With the Crew loaded up, the Normandy took off leaving Earth heading towards the repaired Mass Relay.

Shepard and Tali headed towards the Captain's cabin, leaving the rest of the crew to head to different area's on the ship. Joker sat in his chair, quiet still recovering from EDI's Power failure, Tali said she could fix EDI, but it would take a lot of work, to fix her hardware.

As the Mass Relay detected the Normandy's approach, the device began to react by preparing the ship for FTL.

**Hey Guys long time no update :(… sorry about that, got a lot on my plate, more good news, I'll be updating my other stories soon.**

**Review for More!**


End file.
